


How Margot and Tilly met

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CuriousArcher, F/F, MadArcher - Freeform, WonderBow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: What if Margot wasn’t there on time to save Tilly from running in front of that car? How would their first meeting be like?





	How Margot and Tilly met

**Author's Note:**

> What if Margot wasn’t there on time to save Tilly from running in front of that car? How would their first meeting be like?

“Where is that stupid thing?” Margot asked herself searching trough her backpack for her phone. She wanted to call her mother to let her know that she was back home in the Heights. 

Margot had been traveling for the last three months through the south of Asia and she had lots of fun learning about new cultures and meeting other people. Untill one day she checked her phone finding out that she had at least 35 messages from her mom, begging her to come back home.

Finaly she found her phone and she was about dialing her moms number as she noticed a blonde girl about 100 yards away that was about crossing the street. Margot also noticed a silver pick-up comming along and it was as clear as hell to Margot that the blonde girl was in thoughts and that she wasn’t paying attention to the trafic. Margot was too far away to pull the other girl of the streets so the only thing she could do was trying to get her attention by screaming: “Hey you there, watch out!”.

The blonde seemed to notice her because she looked up. At the same time she saw the car approaching but it was allready too late. Allthough the driver tried to dodge the girl, she was hit by the car. The blonde fell on the ground and remained lying lifeless. The driver seemed to pull over but after a few seconds the car ran off.

“Oh my God,” Margot cursed using her phone trying to make a picture of the license plate. As she reached the girl, she kneeled down next to her. The girl was unconcious and her head was lying in a lilltle pool of blood. Margot stroke the girls cheeks. “Don’t worry,” she whispered. “I will get help.” She took her phone dialing 911 for the ambulance.

Meanwhile a black car pulled over behind them and a man in a black jacket jumped out of it. “What the bloody hell happened here?” he demanded to know. 

Margot looked up to the man. She could see that he was worried. His blue eyes were filled with tears. Then she noticed a gun and a golden badge on the mans belt. “Thank God, you’re a police officer,” she started. “I saw this girl being hit by a car. I tried to make a picture of the license plate and I allready called for an ambulance.”

The man reached for his phone dialing a number. “This is Detective Rogers, badgenumber 1739, and I demand for an ambulance to the townsbridge immediately.” He looked at the girl lying on the ground. “Hold on, Tilly. Help is on the way.”

The detective looked at the darkblonde girl. “Thank you for provide first aid to her,” he said.

“Offcourse,” Margot replied before she cleared her throat. “Looks like the two of you are close.”

The detective smiled. “Not in the way you think,” he said. “We are roommates. She is like a daughter to me.”

Before the darkblonde could react on that, an ambulance was running down the streets with roaring sirens. The officer straightend his back and let the doctors do their job. He winked Margot to come over. “You were telling that you made a picture of the licence plate?” he asked. “Did you see anything else?” 

Margot shook her head. “It all went so fast,” she started to explain. “I was looking for my phone to call my mom and in the next moment I saw that girl crossing the street. It was like she was in thoughts or something because she wasn’t paying attention on the traffic at all.” The darkblonde sighed. “If I wasn’t looking for my stupid phone I would have seen her earlier and maybe I would been able to pull her back.”

“This was not your fault,” the detective said. “If you knew her better, you would have known that Tilly is rather a special girl.”

Before Margot could react on that she noticed the blonde girl, apparently called Tilly, was carried into the ambulance and after that the vehicle drove away fast.

The detective layed his hand on the darkblondes shoulder. “Can I call somebody to pick you up?” he wanted to know.

Margot shook her head. “I am fine. I was heading to my mom and aunt anyway and they live down the street.”

The detective grabbed for his notepad. “Could you please write down your name and address just in case we have some questions about the accident?”

Margot took his pen and wrote down her name, address and phonenumber.

“Margot West?” the detective read out loud. “As in Roni West? Like the bar owner down the street?”

“Thats her. That’s my aunt.”

“Well how small the world is,” he mumbled as he handed over his card to the girl. “Please sent me that picture so we can track that bastard down.”

“I will,” the darkblonde promised. Then she watched the detective step into his car and drive away. Margot was still a little confused about what just happend as she saw a green backpack lying on the street. It had to belong to that Tilly-girl. She must have lost it as she was being hit by that car. She grabbed the backpack from the wet asphalt before she continued walking towards her mom’s and aunts bar. She would call the detective first thing in the morning. For now she needed a drink to calm down and processing what happend tonight.

###

Margot was sitting at a table in the bar staring out of the window. She was holding a glass of red wine, her third that night, circling the glass around into her hands.

As she reached the bar her mother was so happy to see her again after all that time. But she also noticed that something was wrong with her daughter. “Is everything okay?” Kelly had been asking.

It was like Margot was finaly realizing what actually just happened earlier that night. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Kelly’s eyes went wide, she was visibly suprised to see her daughter cry. The last time Margot cried was like when her first boyfriend broke up with her. The redhead walked into her daughter and embraced her. After a few minutes Margot was able to tell her mother and aunt what happened before.

“Poor girl,” Regina sighed. “She really has bad luck.”

Kelly gestured her daughter to sit down. She offered her a glass of red wine, which she knew her daughter liked to drink. “Please try to calm down,” the redhead said. “If there is anything I can do, please let me know.”

“I will be fine, mother. Thank you for this.”

Kelly kissed the darkblonde on the forhead as she walked back to her sister continue her work.

Two hours later a man came into the bar. As Regina noticed, she stepped towards him. “Rogers, how are you? How is the kid?” she wanted to know.

As Margot heard the name of the detective she turned around. Then the man noticed her too, winking her over.

“I was looking for you,” he said as the darkblonde stood in front of him. “As you told me before your last name is West, I asumed that I could find you here.”

Margot looked distrustful between the detective and her aunt. “Yeah... how exactly do you two know each other?”

The policeman, as cool as he seemed to be, became nervous. Then her aunt rolled her eyes. “We are dating,” she confessed.

A sparkle appeared into the darkblondes eyes. “Finaly,” she said. “After all those years of being alone I am happy you found someone.” Then she turned her gaze to the detective. “I asume you have more questions about the accident?”

Rogers shook his head. “I came with a message from Tilly. She is awake. The doctors checked on her and I can’t tell you how, but apparently she was very lucky. She had a nasty wound on the back of her head but the doctors could stitch it. Probably if you didn’t call her to get her attention, things could have gone really wrong. And thanks to the picture you sent me earlier we were able to catch the driver of that truck. He is in custody right now.”

Margot released a deep sigh of relief. “I am so happy to hear that. Please tell her I said she should get well soon.” 

“Well, why don’t you go tell her by yourself?” the detective smiled. He was visably relieved that the girl that was his roommate wasn’t hurt so badly by the accident. “She is asking for you.”

Margot startled en looked at the time on her phone. “She wants to see me now? Like right now? But the visiting hour is probably allready over by now and I had a few drinks so I can’t drive over there.”

“I will drive you over if you want,” the detective offered. “And don’t you worry about visiting hours. I took care of that. As I told you before; Tilly is a special girl.” 

Margot had to think this trough. She felt rather uncomfortable by the idea visiting a person she didn’t even know. But apparently it was important to her so she decided to go.

After Rogers kissed the bartender goodbye and after he had to promise to her that he would watch her niece the detective drove her to the hospital.

###

Margot was standing for the closed door of the room Tilly was lying in. She looked a little uncertain to the detective. 

“Go inside,” he said. “I will wait here.”

Margot nodded and then she entered the room. Walking into the room she noticed it was dark. Only a small light over the bed was burning. 

Margot saw that the blonde girl was awake, watching tv. She looked better now, besides the white bandage that was wrapped around her head.

Margot didn’t want to scare her so she cleared her throat. That seemed to caught her attention and as Tilly noticed who her visitor was she smiled at her. Margot noticed she had a very bright smile, full of joy allthough she was in the hospital after a huge accident.

The blonde wanted to turn off the TV but Margot stopped her. “You don’t have to switch it of on my behave,” she said. She walked closer to the bed. “I have something that I asume it belongs to you.” Margot said before she layed the backpack on the bed.

Tilly’s eyes went wide. “My backpack!” She spoke with a Brittish accent which Margot thought it was very adorable. “All my possessions are in it.”

“Well I’m glad I found it then,” the darkblonde replied. She noticed a chair in the end of the room and decided to took it so she could sit next to Tilly’s bed. “How are you feeling?” she asked the blonde.

“Like I was hit by a car,” she answered. 

Margot looked at Tilly with big eyes. Tilly stared back and now they were open, Margot noticed that the blonde had two of the most beautifull sapphire colloured eyes she ever saw in her life.

After a few moments of silence the two started to giggle.

“The doctors said I was lucky,” Tilly explained. “It could have hit me frontally if you didn’t call on me. So technically you saved my life.”

Margot started to blush. “I just did what everyone else would have done,” she said.

“But it wasn’t everyone else. It was you. And I want to make it up to you.”

Margot shook her head. “No, Tilly. You really don’t have to.”

“But I want to. The doctors say that I have to stay in the hospital for a few days. And after that Rogers probably wants to keep an eye on me for a while. But after that, I would like to take you out to have some dinner or something, just to thank you.”

Margot looked at her in suprise. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Now it was Tilly’s turn to blush. “Well why not? It’s really because I want to show you my thanks for saving my live.” The blonde went silent for a while before she continued softly. “But if I get to know you better, that would be a huge bonus, wouldn’t it?” She smiled at the darkblonde reaching for her hand. “I’m Tilly by the way.”

Margot took the blondes hand and shook it. “Margot, with a T.”

Tilly looked astonished. “Targot?”

The darkblonde giggled before correcting her. “Other end.”

The girls chatted for a while before Margot thought at some point that it was about time to leave. She wanted to let the girl have some rest after everything she went trough today. And honestly... Margot was exhausted herself. 

Before leaving the room, she looked at the blonde. “Can I get you anything before I leave?”

Tilly pointed at her backpack. “There is a book inside, my favorite of all. Would you mind to take it out for me so I have something to read before I went to sleep?”

Margot nodded handing for the backpack, unzipping it and then she took the book out of it. “The adventures of Robin Hood,” she read out loud before handing it over to the blonde. “Nice choice!”

After zipping the backpack and leaving it at the foodend of the bed, Margot was about to leave the room. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Tilly suddenly said.

Margot turned around looking at her and giving Tilly a smile. “I would love to go on a date with you,” she answered before she left the room leaving a blushing blonde behind in her bed.


End file.
